This invention concerns golf pull carts which are used to hold and transport a golf bag.
While golf pull carts are used to move a golfer's bag full of clubs around the course while playing a round, a common practice is to use the cart to carry the bag from a player's car to a motorized golf cart where the pull cart and bag are loaded onto the motorized cart.
It has heretofore been proposed to provide a fold up pull cart to enable easier storage of the golf pull cart on the motorized carts.
Such pull carts typically have two wheels which are required to be of a large enough diameter so as to easily traverse the grounds of a golf course.
However, the sizes of the wheels limits the degree of compactness of the folded up golf pull cart such that easily storable pull carts have not been available.
Such golf pull carts also typically have pull handles which have a tendency to be in the way when golf clubs are being retried and replaced.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf pull cart which have wheels which are configured to be folded into a small enough space so as to be easily stowable on a motorized golf cart.
It is a further object to provide a golf pull cart which can allow adjustments of a handle mounting so as to be able to be out of the way when stowed.